sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Τυγλοπλάσωρ Α \Ασσυρία
Τεγλάθ-Φαλασσάρ Α' Tiglath-Pileser, Assyrian Rulers thumb|300px| [[Μεσο-Ασσυριακή Εποχή Ηγεμόνες Μεσο-Ασσυριακής Εποχής 12ος Αιώνας π.Χ. 11ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Ασσυρία Ηγεμόνες Ασσυρίας ---- >>Αρχαιο-Ασσυριακή<< Δυναστεία 1η Δυναστεία 2η ---- >>Παλαιο-Ασσυριακή<< Δυναστεία 3η Δυναστεία 4η Δυναστεία 5η ---- >>Μεσο-Ασσυριακή<< Δυναστεία 6η Δυναστεία 7η Δυναστεία 8η ---- >>Υστερο-Ασσυριακή<< Δυναστεία 9η Δυναστεία 10η ---- ---- Βαβυλωνία Ηγεμόνες Βαβυλωνίας ---- ---- Λάρισα (Larsa) Ηγεμόνες Λάρισας ---- Ισίνεια (Isin) Ηγεμόνες Ισίνειας ---- Εσνύννεια (Esnunna) Ηγεμόνες Εσνύννειας ---- Μάρεια (Mari) Ηγεμόνες Μάρειας ---- ---- Σουμερία (Sumer) Ηγεμόνες Σουμερίας ---- Ακκαδία (Akkad) Ηγεμόνες Ακκαδίας ---- Ελυμαΐδα (Elam) Ηγεμόνες Ελυμαΐδας ---- Συρία Ηγεμόνες Συρίας ---- Μιταννία (Mitanni) Ηγεμόνες Μιταννίας ---- Ουραρτία (Urartu) Ηγεμόνες Ουραρτίας ---- Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία (Hatti) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Αιγυπτιακή Αυτοκρατορία (Egypt) Ηγεμόνες Αιγυπτιακής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- ---- Μυκηναϊκή Ελλάδα Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής Ελλάδας ---- Αμορραίοι Αραμαίοι Χαναναίοι ]] thumb|300px| [[Ασσυρία Τυγλοπλάσωρ Α' ]] - Βασιλέας της Ασσυρίας. - Χρονική Περίοδος Διακυβέρνησης: Μεσο-Ασσυριακή Εποχή, - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "[[]]" είναι εξελληνισμός του Ασσυριακού ονόματος "Tukulti-apil-Esharra". Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία - Τα σημαντικότερα ιστορικά γεγονότα, κατά την διάρκεια του βίου του, είναι: Tiglath-Pileser I Spelled as "Tiglath-Pileser" in the Book of Kings or as "Tilgath-Pilneser" in the Book of Chronicles of Tukultī-apil-Ešarra, "my trust is in the son of Esharra") was a king of Assyria during the Middle Assyrian period (1114 – 1076 BC). According to Georges Roux, Tiglath-Pileser was "one of the two or three great Assyrian monarchs since the days of Shamshi-Adad I".Roux, Georges. Ancient Iraq. Third edition. Penguin Books, 1992 (paperback, ISBN 0-14-012523-X). Under him, Assyria became the leading power of the Middle East, a position the kingdom largely maintained for the next five hundred years. He expanded Assyrian control into Anatolia and Syria, and to the shores of the Mediterranean.'The Collins Encyclopedia of Military History', Dupuy & Dupuy, 1993, p. 9 From his surviving inscriptions, he seems to have carefully cultivated a fear of himself in his subjects and in his enemies alike. Campaigns The son of Ashur-resh-ishi I, he ascended to the throne in 1115 BC, and became one of the greatest of Assyrian conquerors.The encyclopædia britannica:a dictionary of arts, sciences, literature and general information, Volume 26, Edited by Hugh Chrisholm, 1911, p. 968 His first campaign was against the Mushku in 1112 B.C. who had occupied certain Assyrian districts in the Upper Euphrates; then he overran Commagene and eastern Cappadocia, and drove the Hittites from the Assyrian province of Subartu, northeast of Malatia. In a subsequent campaign, the Assyrian forces penetrated into the mountains south of Lake Van and then turned westward to receive the submission of Malatia. In his fifth year, Tiglath-Pileser attacked Comana in Cappadocia, and placed a record of his victories engraved on copper plates in a fortress he built to secure his Cilician conquests. The Aramaeans of northern Syria were the next targets of the Assyrian king, who made his way as far as the sources of the Tigris.The encyclopædia britannica:a dictionary of arts, sciences, literature and general information, Volume 26, Edited by Hugh Chrisholm, 1911, p. 968 It is said from an Assyrian relief that he campaigned against the Arameans 28 times during his reign from 1115 to 1077 BC. The control of the high road to the Mediterranean was secured by the possession of the Hittite town of PitruBryce, Trevor. The Routledge Handbook of The People and Places of Ancient Western Asia: The Near East from the Early Bronze Age to the fall of the Persians Empire, p.563 at the junction between the Euphrates and Sajur; thence he proceeded to Gubal (Byblos), Sidon, and finally to Arvad where he embarked onto a ship to sail the Mediterranean, on which he killed a nahiru or "sea-horse" (which A. Leo Oppenheim translates as a narwhal) in the sea.The encyclopædia britannica:a dictionary of arts, sciences, literature and general information, Volume 26, Edited by Hugh Chrisholm, 1911, p. 968 He was passionately fond of the chase and was also a great builder. The general view is that the restoration of the temple of the gods Ashur and Hadad at Assyrian capital of Assur was one of his initiatives.The encyclopædia britannica: a dictionary of arts, sciences, literature and general information, volume 26, edited by Hugh Chrisholm, 1911, p. 968. The latter part of his reign seems to have been a period of retrenchment, as Aramaean tribesmen put pressure on his realm. He died in 1076 BC and was succeeded by his son Asharid-apal-Ekur. The later kings Ashur-bel-kala and Shamshi-Adad IV were also his sons. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Ασσυρία *Ασσυριακή Αυτοκρατορία *Ασσύριοι *Ασσώρεια (Ashur) *Ηγεμόνες Ασσυρίας Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Kings of Assyria *assyrischen Könige * [http://www.gutenberg.org/etext/10887 Inscription of Tiglath-Pileser I. Babylonian and Assyrian Literature.] Project Gutemberg. *Assyrian origins: discoveries at Ashur on the Tigris: antiquities in the Vorderasiatisches Museum, Berlin, an exhibition catalog from The Metropolitan Museum of Art Libraries (fully available online as PDF), which contains material on Tiglath-Pileser I] Category:Ηγεμόνες Ασσυρίας Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες 12ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες 11ου Αιώνα μ.Χ. Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες Μεσο-Ασσυριακής Εποχής